Maxwell Smart
Maxwell Smart, code number Agent 86, is the central character. Despite being a top secret government agent, he is absurdly clumsy, very naive and has occasional lapses of attention. Due to his frequent verbal gaffes and physical miscues, most of the people Smart encounters believe he is grossly incompetent. Despite these faults, Smart is also resourceful, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, a proficient marksman, and incredibly lucky. These assets have led to him having a phenomenal record of success in times of crisis which means his only punishment in CONTROL for his mistakes is that he is the only agent without three weeks annual vacation time. Smart uses multiple cover identities, but the one used most often is as a greeting card salesman/executive. Owing to multiple assassination attempts, he tells his landlord he is in the insurance business, and on one occasion, that he works for the Internal Revenue Service. Agent 86 is known for his use of the shoe phone, a secret communication device. Adams appeared in every episode, though only briefly in the episode "Ice Station Siegfried" (due to Don Adams' objections to the script). Smart served in the US Army during the Korean War and is an ensign in the US Navy Reserve. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Austin Powers (By Samurai234) Maxwell Smart is standing outside the CONTROL building when suddenly his shoe phone rings. He answers it and hears that KAOS agents have taken hostages at a school. He hangs up and goes in to tell agent 99 about the situation. A car pulls up to a school and Maxwell and Agent 99 exit the car. Maxwell is holding an AKS-74U and 99 is holding a MP5A2. "I think we should go in quietly. I don't want to give away our presence." Says Maxwell. "Got it." replies 99. They quietly enter the school, careful not to attract attention. Unaware to them, Austin Powers and Vanessa Kensington have already gotten the job done. Austin has a Beretta M12 and Vanessa has FN FAL. They prepare to leave, unaware that Maxwell and 99 are ready to fire on them. "Dammit! We're getting shot!" yells Austin. "Well, stop yelling and fire back!" replies Vanessa. As they both fire at each other, Vanessa is hit in the arm, but surprising, no blood is drawn. "Vanessa, is something wrong? Your not bleeding." asks Austin. "Yes, uh, just keep firing!" She suddenly runs out of ammo, and decides to sneak away. She switches to her Colt Model 1908 Vest Pocket and sneaks up behind 99. She shots 99 in her head, killing her. "NNNNOOOO!!!!" Maxwell yells. Maxwell angrily fires at them with the last rounds in his AKS-74U, only to run out of ammo and miss. Maxwell runs off and grabs 99's MP5A2 as he does so. Austin and Vanessa run after him, unaware that Maxwell is hiding in a classroom. As soon they approach the door, he runs out and knocks Austin to the ground. He unleashes the all the round from the MP5 on Vanessa, ripping off her skin and revealing her Fembot body. "No, No!" Austin says. "Wait, Vanessa's dead... That means I'm single again! Oh, behave!" Maxwell, who now has his SIG Sauer P226, fires at Austin, who pulls out his Walter PPK and fires back. Maxwell hides in a locker cabinet and waits. Austin walks by, but he is strangled by Maxwell with his Garrote. Austin manages to grab a bottle and smashes it on Maxwell's head. He tries to stab Maxwell with the broken bottle, but Maxwell pulls his Colt Detective Special and shots Austin in his heart and forehead. Maxwell pulls out his shoe phone and says "Chief, this is agent 89. The mission is complete, but agent 99 was killed. I think I'm going to resign." Winner: Maxwell Smart Expert's Opinio While Smart's small arms and rifles were lackluster, his better abilities as a better spy overall in combat allowed him to grab a win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Human Warriors